creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kio Fearless
Olá, você deve estar perguntando: "Quem é é Kio Fearless?". Hoje, você está contando quem é ela. Há alguns anos atrás, três certas crianças estavam na 6° serie: Otávio, Mafalda e Bruno. Mafalda era novata na escola, era gordinha e tinha depressão e, de modo clássico, era zoada e debochada por Otávio. O garoto era daqueles valentões clássicos de filme americano que colava papéis com frases pejorativas atrás das costas de outros alunos, roubava o lanche, afundava cabeças dentro da privada... Enfim, como eu disse, o básico. Já Bruno era um menino quieto, comportado que odiava intrometer-se por onde não era chamado. Os dias iam se passando e a situação de Mafalda ia piorando, ataques de choro, pesadelos constantes a noite, seus cortes no braço aumentavam e ela havia decidido que ia se matar, só que antes, ela queria se despedir dos pais com orgulho, queria terminar o bimestre com notas altas que iam ser compostas por vários trabalhos em dupla. Sua dupla acabou sendo Bruno, ele sabia de tudo que ela passava, mas não sabia o quão ruim isso era, pela primeira vez naquele ano, Mafalda havia se sentido feliz naquele colégio, que pra ela, era o mesmo que o inferno. Durante todos os trabalhos, Bruno e Mafalda desenvolveram um bom companheirismo, só que nem tudo aconteceu tão bem, ao ver isso, Otávio resolveu espalhar pela escola que "os dois namoravam", isso traria sérios problemas para Bruno em sua casa, então ele se distanciou de Mafalda. Assim que os trabalhos escolares acabaram e as notas já estavam fechadas, aconteceu. Alguns dias depois... Ela suicidou-se. No jornal, apenas depoimentos dos professores tristes, afinal ela era muito inteligente, chegaram até a entrevistar Otávio, que chorou lágrimas de crocodilo. Chegou o Halloween, Bruno se vestiu de Masky, era um grande fã de Creepypastas. Porém, com tudo o que havia acontecido, ficou bem pouco tempo pedindo doces e logo foi dormir. Otávio foi dormir no mesmo horário, e só não foi pedir doces porque nenhum de seus amigos foi, um deles lhe mandou uma mensagem dizendo q não ia, pois estava com um pressentimento ruim. Foi quando de repente, enquanto dormiam, ambos sentiram ao mesmo tempo uma picada de agulha, igual a de uma vacina. Então... Eles acordaram numa floresta escura e nebulosa. — Mas que porra tá acontecendo aqui? — Otávio gritou. — Sei lá, mas por que estamos juntos? — Bruno falou apressadamente. — E... Por que eu sinto como se eu tivesse levado uma injeção no pescoço? — Eu também senti isso, se for zueira sua eu te mato, seu lazarento! Ambos olharam para frente e viram alguém caminhando até eles, a coisa ficou há um metro de distancia deles. Era uma garota, parecia ter uns 10 anos por sua altura, mas olhando bem, dava pra ver que tinha 16 anos. Usava um kimono branco curto, com a saia rodada cheia de babados pretos, o corpo do kimono tinha flores vermelhas estampadas que lembravam gotas de sangue e um cinto vermelho tinha um laço branco. A menina tinha olhos cinza com olheiras e sombra preta, cabelos cinza escuros amarrados em duas maria chiquinhas longas, em sua franja havia uma mecha branca. Suas mãos tinham unhas negras longas e luvas pretas decoradas com laços vermelhos. — Quem é você e que merda nós estamos fazendo aqui? — Moça, err... Foi você que nos trouxe aqui? Então, Bruno começou a escutar a música: This is Halloween, e quando piscou, estava numa clareira da floresta. — Chega, moça isso está muito esquisito, primeiro de tudo... QUEM É VOCÊ? — Kio Fearless. E segundo... Se fui eu quem os trouxe aqui, sim fui eu. — Por... Kio foi até ele e tapou sua boca. — Calado, você conhece a Mafalda, né? Você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu fazer ela feliz antes de se matar... Até prolongou a vida dela por algum tempo, merece uma recompensa por isso. Qual sua Creepypasta favorita? — que? — só me responda! — Jane the Killer. — Tudo bem, ela já vem ai. — espera, o que vai acontecer com Otavio? — nem queira saber. E ela sumiu na neblina, e Jane the Killer ficou na frente de Bruno conversando com ele. Enquanto isso, Otavio ficou escutando This is Haloween, só que apenas a melodia no piano, durante um longo transe. Até que passou a escutar um choro. ERA O CHORO DE KIO FEARLESS. — agora me responde, O QUE EU TO FAZENDO AQUI? E ENGOLE ESSE CHORO! — você... Você a matou... Mafalda se suicidou... POR SUA CAUSA, SEU MALDITO... Todos os dias eram infernais pra ela... POR SUA CAUSA... Você é um monstro pior que qualquer um de meus súditos. — ai que medo da putinha, me diz, já tava na hora daquele barril morrer! E cadê o Bruno? — ele esta conversando com Jane the Killer, a esse horário ele deve ter dormido e Jane já o levou para casa. AGORA... VOCÊ... — não tenho medo de vadias! Kio colocou a mão em seu rosto, violentamente. — mas do Slenderman você tem. Otavio começou a tremer, como ela sabia disso? Aquele era um de seus segredos mais profundos. Foi quando surgiu de traz de Kio Fearless o próprio Slenderman. — este é o seu castigo pela morte de Mafalda. Otávio começou a gritar como louco, Kio tampou sua boca. — shiu... Hora da soneca. E ecoaram os gritos de Otavio, no dia seguinte, circulava a matéria do desaparecimento dele, e Bruno pensava que tudo que tinha se passado, tinha sido apenas um sonho. Esta é Kio Fearless, a garota que não teve medo de se entregar ao mundo das Creepypastas pouco tempo antes de se matar, a filha de Kuchisake onna, a mulher da boca cortada do Japão. No halloween, ela reúne dois conhecidos de alguém que se suicidou, o causador do suicídio e o único amigo do suicida. O amigo é RECOMPENSADO , pode conhecer sua Creepypasta e sair vivo... Já o causador... É MORTO pela Creepypasta que mais teme. O único jeito de saber qual dos dois você é : se escutar this is halloween com a letra, você é o amigo... Se escutar apenas a melodia no piano... Você é o causador. Tome cuidado com o jeito que você trata as pessoas, se não... “Hora da soneca” pra você!''